


Chest Pains

by MagicRobot



Series: The Adventures of Replay [10]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mech Preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mechs like them weren't meant to have sparklings...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chest Pains

 

Rewind was huddled against the berth when Chromedome entered the Hab Suite. He was uncharacteristically quiet, his countenance a bizarre mixture of trepidation, shock, and perhaps a bit of awe. Usually when Chromedome entered, the little mech would eagerly greet him, all chipper energy and exuberance. Instead, he sat, staring at his servos as if they held the answers to whatever seemed to be troubling him. His lover had been feeling a little off for a few orns now and had gone to the medibay to get himself checked out today.

 

He walked over to the berth with quiet, hesitate steps. Rewind didn’t seem to register his presence. Visor dimming in concern, Chromedome perched at the edge of the berth. He stared at his servos as he contemplated how to broach the subject. His processor held a silent war between concern for his lover and the dread of what sort of diagnosis might have been applied.

 

Bracing himself, Chromedome tentatively asked, “is everything alright?”

 

Shaken out of his stupor, Rewind jumped as if jolted with electricity. His visor reset a few times before he seemed to register Chromedome’s words. “Oh, Chromedome, I didn’t hear you come in.” His voice was soft and lacked any of his normal enthusiasm. Chromedome frowned.

 

Wincing, Rewind uncurled from his position, stretching his pedes out against the berth. The other had been complaining about constant chest pains as of late and Chromedome doubted that it could mean anything good. He couldn’t bear to think about his Endura with some sort of spark disease. His venting stalled as he watched Rewind’s uncomfortable face.

 

Chromedome laid a servo on Rewind’s knee, squeezing it slightly. “What did Ratchet have to say?”

 

A soft vent of air left Rewind’s systems. He straightened in his seat, meeting Chromedome’s visor. “I’m carrying.”

 

Chromedome’s vents stuttered. “Are you sure?”

 

Rewind gave an aggravated sigh. “Ratchet has been doing this longer than any medic that I know of. I trust he knows what he’s talking about.”

 

Withdrawing his servo, Chromedome placed it back in his lap. He leaned forward slightly, his visor dimmed in shock. “But, I thought we couldn’t.”

 

"Well, I guess we were mistaken." Rewind shrugged.

 

Chromedome was awestruck. They had long ago resigned themselves to the fact that they would never have creations. Mechs like them weren’t meant to have sparklings, and they had lived their lives under the assumption that they were sterile. To learn that this was not true, and to actually have proof of it, was astounding. Chromedome didn’t know what to think.

 

He rubbed at his faceplates as he thought. The more he thought about it, the more the idea appealed to him. A creation - one made by him and Rewind. The notion was absurd, but he couldn’t keep his spark from fluttering. His visor lit up in a grin, imagining what he would look like. He envisioned a little mix between the two of them - something precious and perfect.

 

Beaming, Chromedome leaned over his smaller lover, nuzzling at his faceplate. “This is wonderful.”

 

Rewind tilted his helm, nuzzling back. “Yeah, I guess it is.”

 

Chromedome laughed, laying his servos on Rewind’s chestplate. He was happy and incredibly excited. “Just think,” he said, “a little sparkling all to ourselves.” He stroked Rewind’s chest affectionately.

 

Rewind’s visor glowed softly in amusement. He placed his servos over Chromedome’s larger ones, squeezing them gently. “Well, maybe not entirely to ourselves. I’m sure Tailgate or Brainstorm will want to steal him away on occasion.” He chuckled. “I’m just so amazed that this is happening - who would have thought!”

 

"Yeah," replied Chromedome, reaching up to cradle Rewind’s helm. He stroked Rewind’s cheekplates with his thumbs in a tender motion. Chromedome seemed to become pensive for a few moments, a far away look in his optics.  "You’ll make a great Carrier, Rewind."

 

Humming, Rewind replied, “and you’ll make and excellent Sire, Domey.”


End file.
